A vehicle seat may be equipped with a lumbar support system. Such a system operates between the seat frame and the seat cushion at the back of the seat. Differing amounts of lumbar support can be selected by the occupant. If the occupant selects greater lumbar support, the system responds by pressing forward against the lumbar region of the cushion. If the occupant selects less lumbar support, the system responds by retracting from the lumbar region of the cushion.